User talk:Lordranged7/Archive3
Episodes Ahaha Akane is funny x) These episodes sound funny: I really want to watch them XD SnowyBoy₰ 19:25, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Help Lordranged7 I need your help. As you know Inazuma Eleven has like a brother anime named Danball Senki. I recently went onto the Danball Senki Wikia and I think it needs help. The episodes need some editing, the articles and well everything needs help there. Now I know its got nothing to do with Inazuma Eleven but Danball Senki waz made in the idea of Inazuma Eleven, the storylines are very similar and I think with both your help and Torch92's that wikia can get fixed please think about. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 19:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry. I posted my message too fast... SnowyBoy₰ 19:34, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 19:46, July 24, 2012 (UTC) New Topic I'm depressed.... Don't even ask why.... (sigh) Shinsuke armed looks like a blue bat taht can bite you anytime... Yeah, sure, you can use it by renmaing it like that... Do you think lot's of people forget me...? Shinsuke is one scary looking blue bat :P The Keshin Armed designs all have wings.... O_o I think..... Actually, Tsurugi and Shindou's armed are the only ones without wings.... i think...? (Still depressed) Hey, can you tell me what happens on the curent episode okay? And... Shindou has tons of... batons at his back I guess....? Tsurugi's cape..... Maybe he can use it to defend himself....? (Still depressed) I'm depressed...... which is not a good thing.... and not a thing to be told that much so I won;t spred sadness..... Family stuff.... Remember the one i told of you of my father's disease....? That's the reason why I'm depressed... I try to smile, but it just hurts inside... Thanks for the concern.... I gotta get my mind off this.... any new happy topic? Comment I want to vote on your blog but there's a problem... I can't add comments ! So excuse me, I can't add my vote (I want to vote for the 1st picture). I can't reply on my own blog =( SnowyBoy₰ 11:43, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I thought just me had this problem ! So, you can't add a comment ! Maybe all the users are trying to add comments but they can't. You can't add links ? It's strange because I can... Thanks for the vote =) --'SnowyBoy₰' 11:56, July 25, 2012 (UTC) So..When you write this: Shindou... YES ! I understand ! Me too ! I can't add the link =( What can we do? SnowyBoy₰ 12:11, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Help Jesus!!!!! Just saw about the comment thing is there anything that can happen? Is there a way to fix this problem? Please Lord the wikia needs an answer. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 12:20, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Talk 35% are for KirinoXShindou fans, 35% are for AkaneXShindou fans, and 30% are for OkatsuXShindou fans.... LOL XD Ohhh.... what's the fanfic about? New Blog Hey Lord as you know I have a new blog called Little Mixi Max Game and I wanted you to try it as it ends in 6 days please try it soon please? Link: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TsurugiFan16/Little_Mixi_Max_Game. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 10:44, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey ik ben Fubuki/Toramru van et forum ;) Hmm.... I'll read it when I have the time or if I'm gonna upload a fanfic :) So./... my turn to think of a new topic....... Do you think someone will die in Chrono Stone? Talk =) Hey ! I'm fine thank you. We are in vacation so we are relax ^^ How do you find the Chrono Stone serie ? SnowyBoy₰ 11:49, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I had a problem ^^ Me too XD I like the serie. For me, the Chrono Stone serie is better than the first saison of GO. What do you think ? (I think I have to archive my talk page, no ?) SnowyBoy₰ 11:56, July 27, 2012 (UTC) mmm I don't like the chat... Genda said I have to archive my talk page when the heading reaches the 30. I haven't a lot of messages so, 70, it's impossible ! Lol SnowyBoy₰ 12:05, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I like leaving messages on talk pages ☺'... Another topic ? We can speak over another series. Do you like another anime ? 'SnowyBoy₰ 12:11, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Not Inazuma Eleven (1st, 2nd and 3rd seasons) ? Yeah I like Avatar, Dragon Ball Z, ....etc But Inazuma Eleven is THE BEST ANIME !!! ☻'♥' SnowyBoy₰ 12:19, July 27, 2012 (UTC) O thanks ! I can't archive my talk page =$ SnowyBoy₰ 12:25, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes you can =D Thanks ! SnowyBoy₰ 12:30, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Lordranged ! So, did you watched the Inazuma Eleven series ? SnowyBoy₰ 12:37, July 27, 2012 (UTC) It's a pity.. Okay: the 1st season is boring ! But the 2nd ! The best season, I think. The Chrono Stone season ressemble a bit to the 2nd season. that's why I like Chrono stone. And, I think, the 1st season ressembles a lot to the 1st of GO. Do you think that a "Holy Road International", with New Inazuma Japan, in a 3rd season of GO, after Chrono Stone ? SnowyBoy₰ 12:44, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Fanfic Yeah maybe. A fanfic ? I'm sorry but I don't know what's a fanfic =$ But you can give me the link ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 12:50, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry to reply late but I had a problem with my keybord. I always use AZERTY but, for some reasons, my keybord was QWERTY... So..You are the creator of the fanfic ? Congratulation ! I am going to read your fanfic. And I'm here, on the wikia, I don't think I'll do something else =) SnowyBoy₰ 13:06, July 27, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome ^^ I am reading your fanfic. I tryied to vote for the antagonist but I have to log in... So, Good Luck for the unused files ! (all the fanarts, no ? =) SnowyBoy₰ 13:20, July 27, 2012 (UTC) OOO And you have to go on there pages and delete all ?! I know how delete a file, it is long. Torch92 can help you because he is an admin ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 13:26, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah LOL ^^ Just 8 days. And you, it is on the...15th october. =( I'm sorry but I wasn't on the wikia (I joined the wikia in February, I think the 28th) but I'll wish when it's your birthday =D SnowyBoy₰ 13:37, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) I read your fanfic. It is a bit sad: Why did Shindou dies ? And who's the mysterious guy ? Poor Shindou... SnowyBoy₰ 13:46, July 27, 2012 (UTC) A okay =) Wow we spoke a lot =) I like speaking with the other contributors (I don't like when I have to say "Remove the Characters Template...blablabla...) SnowyBoy₰ 13:52, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes you can ^^ You have a lot of imagination =D SnowyBoy₰ 13:59, July 27, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. I have to go (het eten is klaar /forgot that you speak Dutch/). Bye! =) SnowyBoy₰ 14:06, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Dank je ! I found how to archive my talk page. I found it here: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Archiving_talk_pages So, next time, I can make it =) SnowyBoy₰ 14:13, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Talk 2 Hey; it's very possible that someone dies in CS, since the creators said this was an emotional season and lots of things will happen that will make Tenma shocked but.... NO WAY WILL IT BE SHINDOU!!!! HE MUST NOT DIE IN CS BECAUSE HE HAS LOTS OF FANGIRLS AND BECAUSE I THOUGHT HE DIED IN THE TRAILER WHERE HE HAD A SURGERY! AND..... WHY DID YOU KILL SHINDOU IN YOUR FANFIC....?! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!?!!!!!! I'm gonna call Toramaru with his electric tazer and find that person XD Well, that's my reaction, who Else do you think is probably going to die? Lol XD Hey, could you upload pics of Ddep Mist's movie version? I want to see it badly! Or at least Hikaru's extend zone!!! XD Getting back to topic... No!!!? Why kill shindou?! Though i can't blame you XD i just killed Rushe in one of my fanfics, made Tenma lose his arms and practically make Hamano depressed and Gouenji laugh an Ishido laugh XD but hey, fanfics are suppose to be like that XD Thanks! <3 Thanks! Also, thanks for being the first to review in my story! Inazumaaddixter 08 (talk) 08:33, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Your turn Heh :P what if I told you i'm finished typing Switched Personalities already? XD LOL XD So..... your turn to think of a topic! It has 8 chapters, though i might re-edit it and make it longer though.... My cellphone is irritating right now..... It's so slow, and i won't be able to use the internet for tomorrow either, which leaves me using my cellphone >_> oh well.... I guess it's my turn to ask, how many chapters is your fanfic? Profile page O_O I don't know why Fei Rune → Yukimura Hyouga ! I didn't touch to my favourite players, I just changed the headers... Thanks ! I change it ! SnowyBoy₰ 10:39, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Just a little something! HEYYY LORDRANGEDDDD~ How's things been for you? Ah, listen, would you mind coming on MSN for a short while when you have the time and see me online? I just needed to talk to you about something in private N-NOTHING REALLY SERIOUS ABOUT YOU OR ME;;;; [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 15:06, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (aw man I sound so awkward after months of inactiveness) Ep 14 I'v already watched it last weekend, so i'm okay :) lol, Why didn't Wandaba make an excuse again.... Like instead of fireworks, maybe he should say it's a really big flashlight :p lol, Nishiki has now beaten my funny list XD poor Nishiki, I'm liking TASUKE-KUN! but the problem is that after they're done with that era, he's gone ;( it seems we're gonna see the defense hissatsu, Castle Overnight soon :) can't wait! Okatsu is seriously winning the war against Akane and Kirino XD but do you think Akane is gonna admit her love? Sorry :P I am correcting my mistakes (redoing the slideshows) Fubuki99123 (talk) 09:46, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Talk =) We can speak about the first episode of IE that you watched (okay, AdventureWriter28 asked me this question xD but I don't know what was the first episode that you watched..) 'SnowyBoy₰ 18:36, July 31, 2012 (UTC) re:Hissatsu on character pages Er... isn't that obvious, though? Hissatsu get listed in the order they appear on the character moveset and Keshin Hissatsu have no reason to be on a character page since they're attached to the Keshin, not the player... --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 19:36, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :It's still pretty obvious to me... oh, well, I will edit the Manual of Style to clarify it. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 19:41, July 31, 2012 (UTC) New Blog Hi Lordranged7 I have just created my new blog named Most Strongest Player Z InazumaSenki. Heres the link http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TsurugiFan16/Most_Strongest_Player_Z_InazumaSenki KirinoXShindou 4 EVER Shin-sama is MINE AND MINE AND MINE!!! HE WILL ONLY END UP WITH KIRINO IN THE DUB NO MATTER WHAT! BECAUSE I KEEP ON HOPING THAT KIRINO WILL BECOME A GIRL IN THE DUB! (starts throwing stuff at those who support akane and okatsu) First episode Yesterday, I didn't see your message on my talk page because HakkeKoshu asked me a question at the same time. So, I'm sorry. We can speak now. Your first episode was the 8th of IE ? with Cybertech ? mmm I don't like the 1st season a lot. The first episode that I watched ? It is one of the saddest episode: Episode 045 (Seismic! The Strongest Team, Genesis‼) What can I say ? I wanted to know more about this "Shawn Frost" (please don't write "Froste" because I hate this name...), why Genesis is stronger, why a boy (I thought he was a girl), Nathan, left the team,... So, I decided to watch an other episode: This was the 40th ! After that, I watched all the 2nd season. I watched the first after the 2nd --' All the episodes of the 2nd season, I watched them 3-4 times ! What do you think about the openings and the endings ? Do you like T-piston+KMC's songs? and Berriz Koubou ? SnowyBoy₰ 10:01, August 1, 2012 (UTC) O_O You are watching Chrono Stone ?! But the episode is released today... I just found pictures... Is it interesting ? SnowyBoy₰ 10:06, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I am sure that this episode is boring lol. You are watching the episode in live? So, I don't disturb you, I wait =) SnowyBoy₰ 10:15, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Ichiyajou ? Is it a strong hissatsu ? O_O Beta is strong ! Does she use her keshin armed for the new hissatsu ? SnowyBoy₰ 10:30, August 1, 2012 (UTC) It is a block hissatsu ! Shinsuke can stop her shoot, I think. And who's the man in the preview: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:An_unknown_man_in_the_preview.png ??? SnowyBoy₰ 10:37, August 1, 2012 (UTC) P-S: The wiki has changed no ? Look at the badges and also "Profile - Talk Page - Blog - Contributions" ... SnowyBoy₰ 11:00, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I don't like the badges now... So, you don't know who's the guy ? SnowyBoy₰ 11:07, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Oo Don't worry. Yeah, I don't like that... I'm trying to align the userbox in the center... SnowyBoy₰ 11:30, August 1, 2012 (UTC) 15!! Yes! Please tell me!!! I wanna know!! XD Yes, I guess we should start RP again XD Contributor wikia http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/88.184.24.45 Can you bann that contributor ? He added some useless categories... Torch92 (talk) 12:17, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Help No no thank you. I asked to Genda Koujirou. Thanks, bye ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 15:15, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Haha Thanks XD Tot ziens ! SnowyBoy₰ 15:26, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Remove Category Please can u remove the FF participants category form Oumihara , I don't know how to do it .... Thanks Fubuki99123 / Eternal Blizzard 17:21, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanxx Thanxxxxx for both the information.........:P Fubuki99123 / Eternal Blizzard 17:31, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Ilness= STUCK AT HOME LONGER =-=" (Just at the title implies, i woke up and saw i had red spots and went to a clinic to learn i have measles..... ) WHY!!! I WANT TO WATCH THE EPISODE BADLY TO KNOW WHAT YOU AND OKATSU ARE DOING!!!!! You also laugh with me too!!! It's unfair that Beta brainwashed me :P and now im stuck at home having measles while you save soccer! (LOL, Roleplaying is yet again fun XD but i'm serious, i have measles and really stuck at home and i have no choice but to use my phone....) 5 favs? My 5 fav characters for Go? Well, Shindou, Kirino, Kariya, Hikaru and Tenma XD for Cs? Umm... Fei, Tasuke and Okatsu (even though she's stealing Shindou from me :p) so why did you ask suddenly? (thanks for the concern for my illness) And LoL! How! How can Kariya make me sick with measles? I blame Ichino! XD Birthday =D THANKS !!! I'll read your new fanfic tomorrow, okay ? Thanks =D SnowyBoy₰ 10:13, August 4, 2012 (UTC) P-S: I can't archive my talk page because only admins can ! I'm just wondering if you could archive it for me. Thanks =D SnowyBoy₰ 13:39, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday Haha thanks for the celebration! I don't think someone will care to see my profile. XD Anyway thanks for it! [[User:Aidan Hikaru|'エイダンヒカル']] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|'Maximum Fire']] 14:13, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Lol or Rofl? Ohayou! (well, it's morning here when i left this message :p) lol, okay roleplay: Kirino: So Kariya and Ichino are fighting over me! Aoyama is depressed in a corner because Ichino forgets him :p Where are you Shindou? You are skipping lots of classes! Is it because of that violent soccer again? :p Shindou, you are also missing some of your piano recitals! Also... Why are you with Tsurugi and Tenma more? >_> is it because of KESHINS AGAIN? Keshins here and there! Miximax here and there! You look like your on rehab in your mixi max form with Nobunaga! This miximax stuff is not good along with the cofee that Nishiki gives you! Look at him! HE WORE MAKE UP! (okay, that end of my roleplay sounded weird :p) anyways, since i didn't have much to do at home, i typed the WHOLE PLOT FOR THE GO MOVIE... YES, I TYPED IT ALL... so, when i get better, i'll post it ^_^ and you could say that you should prepare high quality photos in case i post it ^_^ And my fav op is Uchikuda in Go! And BOTH OP's of CS are my fav XD Ohayou! ^_^ (Again XD) Roleplay: Hey! That's unfair! YOU, TENMA, TSURUGI, NISHIKI AND SHINSUKE GET TO TIMETRAVEL WHILE I DON'T! :P At least give me a souvenir! It wasn't cofee? Maybe it was some super tea with steroids that made you look scary! And hey, i look beautiful in my miximax form! End of Roleplay LoL, it's weird again, YEP I TYPED THE WHOLE GO MOVIE xd i got bored at home being quarantined because of measles :P Kirino finally looks 2X look more like a girl! I'll try watching the vid when i get better because i can't watch in this cellphone but thanks in advance! Oki.... I think we still have a topic.... Who has a Scarier miximax? Yuuichi or Shindou? Thanks =) Thanks for my talk page =D It's a pity that the users (like me) can't archive their talk page... SnowyBoy₰ 08:56, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Thank you =D You can post a picture in my game if you want ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 12:00, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Ouups didn't see your comment XD SnowyBoy₰ 12:01, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Files I was trying to upload a pic for snowy's blog and it turn out write but i did'nt know how to deleate it Taha1921 (talk) 12:30, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ok I want to ask about Raimon Aliea Union in that team many of the players not have in the category Then why I not allowed to put the category? OKI! (GOOD EVENING!!! Well, it's evening when I left this message :P I had to search for a god/godesses in greek mythology so I convinced my mom for me to go outside and go to an internet cafe :P) WEEEEE!!!!! I AM MEASLE FREE!!! I'm happy that it healed fast ^_^ Because it's my periodic exam next week :P I have to study so many subjects :P I can't handle ALGEBRA no matter what I do, but I don't know why but somehow I'm able to understand most of it this days and somehow it's easier O_O I guess it's because they say if you know Physics, you'll survive Algebra.... or maybe it's the other way around? Bleh, let's not talk about my grades and school >_> Roleplay: HEYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! That's unfair! WHEN DID TIMETRAVEL INVOLVE GRADES!!! :P Why does it need to be pink? >_> Maybe a BLUE Hair DYE..... YES, MAYBE NISHIKI IS GIVING YOU BAD TEA WITH STEROIDS!!! DON'T DRINK IT!!! FEI IS BAD GAY... I MEANT GUY!!!! MY MIXI MAX IS DEFINITELY BETTER THAN YOURS!!! BECAUSE I BECOME A GIRL :P End of Roleplay.... Okay.... the end of roleplays is ALWAYS weird :P XD Anyways, I posted the WHOLE PLOT OF THE GO MOVIE ALREADY ^_^ And... I WATCHED TO VIDEO GIFT!!! THANKS !!!! ^_^ IT'S NICE!!! (coughs) You aren't jealous in the KirinoXKariya moments in the video are you Shindou? (coughs) or are you really letting me go? (coughs) Finally....... YUUICHI STILL LOOKS MORE LIKE HE'S THE ONE SUPER STEROIDS O___________O